


Drei Worte

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ja, Thiel war zufrieden. Aber war er auch ... glücklich?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Worte

Thiel war zufrieden. Er döste, und Boerne lag in seinen Armen. Davor hatten sie miteinander geschlafen und es war wie immer sehr schön gewesen. Seit fast einem Jahr trafen sie sich nun schon regelmäßig, um Sex zu haben. Sex ohne irgendwelche weiteren Verpflichtungen, da waren sie sich von Anfang an einig gewesen. Boerne war zärtlich und einfühlsam im Bett, nicht egoistisch, so wie er vermutet hätte.  
Ja, Thiel war zufrieden. Aber war er auch ... glücklich?

„Ich liebe dich.”

Thiel riss die Augen auf, sein Herz schlug vor Schreck einen Salto. Er schob Boerne von sich und setzte sich auf.  
Boerne sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ... was ist los?“  
„Boerne, das ... kam jetzt echt etwas plötzlich und unerwartet.“ Boerne wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber er sprach einfach unbeirrt weiter. „Ich ... ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich hatte nicht den Mut, dir das zu gestehen, ich hatte solche Angst, dass du ... na ja, dass du das nicht erwiderst.“ Er setzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“  
Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Frank, ich ...“  
„Warte kurz.“ Er zog ihn stürmisch in seine Arme und gab ihm einen langen Kuss; einen sehr langen.  
„Was wolltest du mir gerade sagen?“, murmelte er danach gegen seine Lippen.  
„Frank, ich ... habe dir gar nicht gesagt, dass ich dich liebe.“  
Thiel entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Was? Aber ... ich habe es doch deutlich gehört.“  
„Nun ja, ich muss im Schlaf geredet haben. Du hast mich geweckt, indem du mich von dir fortgeschoben hast.“  
_Oh Gott._ Thiel wurde es kurz schwarz vor Augen. Er hatte Boerne gerade seine Gefühle offenbart und der ... erwiderte das gar nicht. Es kam ihm vor, als habe man ihn in einen Abgrund gestoßen. Boerne liebte ihn nicht. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Wenigstens hatte er nun Gewissheit, auch wenn es weh tat.  
„Du willst jetzt bestimmt lieber gehen?“, fragte er leise und gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu traurig zu klingen.  
„Nein.“ Boerne lächelte wieder. „Ich will dir was sagen.“ Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm drei Worte ins Ohr.


End file.
